1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a menu display device for displaying a plurality of menu items. Particularly, the present invention relates to a menu display device capable of displaying many menu items on a small display section. The present invention also relates to an imaging apparatus using the menu display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital video camera includes a liquid crystal display section with a screen that can be checked while picking up images. Also, the liquid crystal display section displays various operating informations. While checking the various operating informations displayed on the liquid crystal display section, a user performs a button operation and makes settings for the operating informations.
JP 2004-23415 A describes a digital camera including a display for displaying menus shown in FIGS. 8A, 8B and 8C. Specifically, whichever of the menus divided into 3 groups from the functional particulars of the digital camera is displayed on the menu display screen 2 of the display 3 by designating the tabs 1a-1c using the left-right key 16 (16a and 16b), and the setting on functional condition values is conducted corresponding to the chosen functional particular from the displayed menu. In this instance, in the following process: (i) choosing and designating operation which is operated by the operation of the up-down key 15 (15a and 15b) corresponding to the functional particulars 7a-7e, 10a-10e and 12a-12c of group of menu chosen and displayed on the display 3; (ii) choosing and designating operation of the functional particulars by operation of the OK key 17; (iii) displaying operation of the functional condition values 8a-8e, 11a-11e, 13a-13c by operation of the OK key 17 corresponding to the functional particulars that are chosen and designated; (iv) choosing and designating operation by the up-down key 15 for the functional condition values which have been displayed; and (v) designating operation by the OK key 17 corresponding to the functional condition values that are chosen and designated, it is possible to choose the tabs 1a-1c independently and arbitrary by operation of the left-right key 16. On the menu display screen 2 the menu of the group that is chosen will be displayed soon after the tabs 1a-1c have been chosen. Various settings can be made for the functional particulars by easy operations using the up-down key 15, the left-right key 16, and the OK key 17 without operation mistakes.